This invention relates to terminal structures, and more particularly, to a fastener for connecting a wire to a terminal in a switch cartridge of the type shown in the patents issued to Nelson et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,770,925 on Nov. 6, 1973, for "Switch Mounting Structure" and Funke, U.S. Pat. No. 3,745,493, on July 10, 1973, for "Reed Switch Cartridge."
Oil-tight switches are commonly provided with one or more switch cartridges. These cartridges contain a plunger extending into the switch actuator section which operably moves the plunger thereby selectively opening or closing one or more switch contacts within the cartridge. Each contact includes a contact end which removably receives a connector having an insulating sleeve that is typically soldered on, and encloses, a wire. This connecting arrangement is highly satisfactory, but it does present a problem in that each time it is desired to connect a wire to a contact it is necessary to expend time in attaching a sleeve to the wire. It would be desirable to avoid this preliminary step which must be performed before a wire can be connected to a contact. Also, this connecting arrangement does not provide a direct wire to terminal contact.